


Getting It Right

by Highlander_II



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Suits (US TV)
Genre: BDSM, Crossover, Dominant Harvey Specter, Dominant Jessica Pearson, Flogging, Multi, Riding Crops, Submissive Danny "Danno" WIlliams, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 20:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16291304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: Danny gets a visit from his two friends from NYC. He's been waiting a long time for their trip.





	Getting It Right

**Author's Note:**

> This was started a couple years ago and finished up recently for a landcomm.

Settled on his heels, kneeling on the plush pillow he'd been provided, Danny still isn't sure how much longer he will have to wait. He had made the request weeks ago. He knew it would take time - most of a day, at least, even once they had tickets - to get to Hawai'i. At first, he'd thought they'd want him to go back to Jersey - which he would gladly do - but they were coming to him.

They would be here within the hour. They'd messaged him to let him know when their plane would land and how long they thought it would take for them to get to his place from the airport. He'd done as he'd been told. The door is unlocked. He is naked, kneeling on his pillow. He is waiting.

Not just for his guests, but for what he'd asked for them to do. He's trying to be patient, but it's difficult. The excitement of their visit is making him a little anxious. But he's trying.

He's not sure how long it is that he's kneeling there, waiting, but his heart begins to race when he hears the doorknob wiggle and the door open. Closing his eyes, he takes a deep breath. 'Hopes it's not Steve coming in. 'Listens carefully for sounds that will identify his visitor.

For much longer than he's comfortable, he holds his breath. He'd told Steve he wasn't available today. And he's hoping he was taken seriously. Steve sometimes failed to respect personal space and schedules.

He exhales when he realizes it's likely not Steve. Steve would slink around and draw his gun if he thought Danny was in danger. Danny hadn't heard the sound of a gun being drawn. Or the sound of Steve's brand of searching a home. Which meant it was likely his expected guests.

So, what the hell are they doing? If it is his guests, seriously, what are they doing? His apartment isn't that large. Finding their way around should take less than two minutes.

Of course, they could just be making him wait. It would be like them. After waiting for them to fly to Hawai'i and get through the airport, then to his place, now he has to wait for them to find him in the bedroom. Or wait for them to raid his fridge. Rob him blind. Or just have a seat and watch a movie on his couch.

All while he waits, naked, kneeling on the pillow in his room. His hands folded at the small of his back. His head tipped toward the floor.

Danny feels it when they approach his room. His back straightens and his breathing kicks up, but in excitement, rather than fear this time. He knows it's them almost instinctively. Even if he can't hear anything more than shoes on carpet.

"Mistress, he's so well-behaved for us," Danny hears Master Harvey say to Mistress Jessica.

"He is," Mistress Jessica confirms. "Such a good boy." Then she drops her hand to Danny's hair, brushing over it gently. "What should we do with him?"

"He did ask for a little party," Master Harvey says.

Danny can feel her smile. "Yes, yes he did." Then she moves and perches on the edge of the bed. "Danno, would you like us to fulfill the fantasy you mentioned to us?"

Danny nods. "Yes. Please, Mistress." His body thrums with energy. He wants this so badly. He wants them to do what he'd fantasized about for months.

It starts with Master Harvey tying him up. He uses leather restraints rather than ropes this time. Danny likes that it's never predictable. Stretched across the end of the bed, he knows what's coming next. It makes him hard. He loves this part.

They tag-team striking him with a flogger and a crop. Master likes the flogger and Mistress likes the crop. Danny likes them both. The sharp strikes of the leather crop, snapping against his shoulders and thighs. The duller thudding of the tails of the flogger just before or after the crop. He can feel his skin heating up, growing redder. His hands clench into fists and he wants to make noise, but he isn't allowed. Not yet.

Then they stretched him out on the bed, spreadeagled, face up. There was a pillow under his hips and one under his head. He moaned, louder than he'd expected. Full of pleasure, despite the roughness of the sheets against his raw skin.

Mistress Jessica smiles down at him. She brushes her hand over his hair. "Yes, dearest, you'll get what you want."

And he did. Mistress strapped on her favorite toy and fucked his ass. Master toyed with his cock and told him if he behaved, he might even be allowed to suck Master off later. His toes curl and he moans deep in his chest. Wanting it. Needing it.

Mistress is perfect. She does it just right every time. He loves it. He's even learned to split his focus so he can feel Mistress and Master at the same time. Since Master works so nicely on his cock, teasing him long and slow until Mistress is ready for him to come.

But tonight - tonight she doesn't let him. She makes Master stop before he gets him off. Danny hears himself whimper. Mistress smiles at him again and pats him on the belly. "Don't worry, you'll get to later. Master has a treat for you first."

Danny's whole body thrums with excitement. If this means what he thinks it means, he could die happy tonight. He lifts his head, watching as Master gets ready. There's a condom and more lube and Master kneels between Danny's spread legs. Danny's holding his breath and can feel his heart racing. He's been wanting this for longer than he can remember.

Master is gorgeous. He has a muscular body that's not overworked. He moves like a cat as he crawls onto the bed. Danny licks his lips and can't believe this is finally part of their scene together. He must have earned it if Master is doing it. Mistress had said it would be the most special of treats, since Master didn't often play this way.

"Thank you, Master and Mistress," Danny breathes on a soft sigh before Master has even done anything. He may be jumping the gun, but he figures better now than forgetting later.

Master grins that delicious shit-eating grin he likes so much, then presses himself forward, sliding his cock inside Danny. For the briefest of moments, every muscle in Danny's body tightens, then he lets go, relaxing into the warm sensation of Master inside him. It's absolutely perfect. He settles into the bed and lets himself feel.

Afterward - after Master had come and Mistress had finally let Danny come - they all stretch out on the bed, Danny pillowed between Master and Mistress, and discuss the scene. Danny tells them both that he loved every second and wouldn't change anything. Other than maybe, making it last longer. He loves them both and needs them to keep visiting to play with him. No one else seems to ever get it right.


End file.
